Law  of  Darkness
by Magus Raistlin
Summary: Before  the  zombie  outbreak,  there  were  other  missions,  other  dangers.  In  a  nearby  city,  a  brutal  killer  hunts.  S.T.A.R.S.  are  called  in  to  help.  But  nothing  is  as  it  initially  seems.


Disclaimer: Resident Evil (setting, characters etc) belong to Capcom. The names that are used in this story (apart from Capcom's own of course) are only product of my wicked fantasy.

A short Resident evil adventure that's set before the mansion incident (Rebecca hasn't yet entered S.T.A.R.S.). There's a killer loose in a town near Racoon city and the S.T.A.R.S. are asked to help. Chaos ensues.

Protagonists of the fanfiction are Jill Valentine (best character ever) and Enrico Marini. The entire story will be 4-5 chapters long. Nothing extraordinary. There will also be an effort to add some horror elements.  
>Please review.<p>

PROLOGUE

The first body was found by three kids, after sunset, in an abandoned house. The children – the oldest of them being no more than fifteen years old – must have entered the place in order to fuel their curiosity and most assuredly, they spent a lot of time fearfully visualizing ghosts and monsters and moving shadows before the idea of calling the police came up.

By the time the police car's lights bathed the derelict building in blue and red, the little gang was nowhere to be seen. As they did say on the phone, they had nothing to do with the blood or the beast.

The two officers, a moustached man and a red haired woman, found neither a werewolf nor a nightmarish monster. Instead, their flashlights revealed a murdered man, around forty and with dark hair. His wounds were far too many to count on the spot. Experienced eyes spotted a discarded, empty wallet and expensive clothes.

A quick look around on the rest of the rubbish filled house revealed nothing else of importance. Desolation was a long time resident.

It was after the arrival of a large number of people – the forensics team and a homicide detective among them – that the incident turned out to be more interesting than the two officers had first imagined.

* * *

><p>A not so faithful husband, on his way home minutes before the break of dawn, found a bloodpool blocking his way. It was the hacked corpse, lying amidst all that blood, which caused the adulterer to growl and subsequently vomit the champagne he had previously consumed.<p>

The police officers had many, many questions to ask and the uneasiness of the man didn't help at all. No one doubted his innocence but no one could blame the policemen for overenthusiastic vigor either. They had two murders to think about, a riddle in their hands and no solution was visible in the horizon.

After one hour and a half, the hapless and sleepless husband was permitted to leave the crime scene. He breathed with relief while walking away, not knowing he was in for a surprise. A much fiercer interrogation awaited him at home, along with his not so patient wife.

* * *

><p>When the number of gruesomely assassinated men increased to three, even the most hesitant and reluctant law enforcers couldn't but admit that a serial killer had visited their city. Moreover, what was most disturbing – not to mention alarming – was that lone wolf's volition to take up the police's work. In a fatal and terminal fashion.<p>

* * *

><p>Gregory Forthsworn considered himself to be a man of sudden impulses. And that didn't stack well with being Chief of Police. Many called him risky and many wanted him out of the force. To resign and devote himself to his collection of old rifles.<p>

It was an impulse that kept him awake through the night, sitting in his office on the second floor of the Police Station, many documents in front of him. It was a whim and not a logical decision, supported by what law commanded. His mind categorized it as right and that was the only thing that mattered. It was always thus.

He picked up the phone, dialing a certain Racoon City number.

* * *

><p>After the unexpected phonecall, Enrico Marini, his thoughts in upheaval, stood up. A glance at the clock assured him that there were many things needed to be done in so much little time.<p>

_**Speyer's in the streets and Frost's in the armory.**_

He reached for the phone again, only this time the coversation was between two people that were in the same building.

''James, Marini here. Tell Dewey to warm up his darling's engines. Call Speyer. I'll flay him alive if he's not here in ten minutes. What? OK, thanks.''

_**Now, who else? Aiken is badly ill, damn his pneumonia and Sullivan – **_

To his right, a beeping sound indicated that the printer had just received what Forthsworn promised him only moments ago. Enrico started towards it, his train of thoughts uninterrupted.

_** -is on leave. Europe has claimed him and his family and will hold him for another week. We're seriously undermanned as it is. What – **_

He reached the printer and simultaneously, the door of the S.T.A.R.S. office opened. Jill Valentine entered.

''Good morning captain. I c...Is something wrong?''

''It's not called wrong. It's called temporary transfer. Welcome to Bravo team Valentine. You'll hit upon Frost and Dewey in the armory. Arm yourselves, find an urban mission equipment bag and return to the heliport. At the double. Move.''

Jill didn't know if her look of utter surprise accompanied her to the descent to the armory.


End file.
